A New Life
by alexisgal
Summary: Make Miley and Jake and Darly Drake and Carly are awaiting their baby's arrivals. But when a surprise occurs, they both need a new plan!
1. Babies and Baby Names

Hannah Montana POV:

Miley ran down the hall. "JAKE!" She yelled. "We need to talk." Grown-up Miley was married to Jake Ryan. "Yeah?" He said. He knew she was Hannah. "I'm pregnant." She said.

Drake and Josh POV:

That exact minute in San Diego – not to far from where the couple Make was – were the couple of Darly – or Drake and Carly Parker. Drake said to Carly, "CARLY! Hurry up, I've gotta pee!" Carly's response was "Not now Drake." She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Carly? Is something wrong?" "Um, well, yeah." Carly said. "You know how you said we would never have kids again because of that miscarriage?" "Yeah." Truth be told, just under a year ago, Drake and Carly found out that they were excepting a baby. Carly fell down the stairs, and the baby – that they named Carl York Parker – died.

"Well, I'm sorry Drake, but I'm," she opened the door and held up a stick. "PREGNANT!" She slammed the door shut.

Wow, that was scary! Drake thought. For I minute I thought something was wrong with Carly! I couldn't lose another wife. A few years ago, Drake lost a wife – and child – through the baby's birth. That wife was a pretty girl he met named Elizabeth. Their child was named Julia Michaela Parker. Julia was so pretty, and so was Elizabeth. When he lost both of them, he cried. Then he went on and found Carly. Then he realized that Carly was his girlfriend in High School!

Hannah Montana POV:  
Jake was so happy! He ran and hugged Miley. "I have a name already." Miley said. "A boy's name. How about having two middle names?" Miley asked. "Okay." Jake said. "Okay, how about Fredrick Jake Gregory Ryan?" Miley asked. "Perfect. I have a girls name: Cheyenne Miley Heather Ryan." "Perfect! I Got Names, now, not Nerve." Miley and Jake laughed. On Miley's sweet sixteen, Miley told Jake she was Hannah Montana.

Drake and Josh POV:  
"Okay, names." Carly said. "For a girl I like Jordyn Carly Parker." Both Make and Darly had decided on middle names being the parent's first names. "Okay, and a boy could be Robert Drake Parker." "Perfect!" Carly said. "Carly?" Drake said. "Yeah?" "Well I haven't told you this, but I've been married before, and had a child that died." Drake hadn't told Carly this, and it caught her off guard. "Who was the lucky lady?"

"Her name was Elizabeth, and our daughter was Julia Michaela Parker." "Oh," Carly said then added, "When did they die?" "On the same day. Julia's actual birthday: December 1. I cried for three days. Then I went on eHarmony and found you." Carly shed a tear, and they hugged.


	2. Sorry Letter

Dear readers of my pathetic excuses of stories:

This is alexisgal talking. I know I haven't updated in—well, let's see, a year now (my most recent update being Miley's Journey of Life and More Life), and I have an explanation to that:

I am quitting FanFiction.

No, no, I'm not quitting altogether. But all my stories were never any good, no matter how hard I tried. I was young and new to FanFiction and writing altogether. I had never written anything except my diary, and half of the things in my diary I wanted to throw away or burn.

Instead of quitting altogether, which I can't do, considering I love to write and need to post stories somewhere, I have made a new FanFiction account, which is called TohruROX2221. Depending on reviews, I might rewrite and transfer some of my better stories from alexisgal over to TohruROX2221 so that you may read them, and ultimately get updates. But I can't continue to write stories that weren't good to begin with. It's just in my heart to do so. I have already transferred a story without realizing it to TohruROX2221, and that would be Miley's Journey of Life and More Life, now published under the title So, Miley. This is a much better version, I'm not getting flames, the only story to receive flames also had the good points in the reviews in question.

So, I am sorry to say I will not be continuing alexisgal, not when so many people hate the stories. But I couldn't write then!!! I can't try to make them good now; people will notice the drastic incline in improvement.

However, to see my other works go to TohruROX2221 here on FanFiction, or, you may go to FictionPress and read my stories under the penname Madison52431. I just want to let you know that I am no longer writing my stories here.

I will for a fact, however, continue Zoey Goes To Hogwarts, as that is the one fic I am actually proud of in this account. However, there were rough patches, which I will be glad to work out. I just wanted to let you know. I'm sorry to anyone I may have upset. I beg you not to be too upset (that is, if you ARE upset). There are other authors on FanFiction, and I am still continuing on despite all of the junk I've written.

I'm sorry I have wasted your time.

Signing off for the last time,  
Formerly known as alexisgal


End file.
